


A Promise Written in Dust

by irishfino



Series: We Rise From Dust [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, and a big promise, and a little porn, there's a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfino/pseuds/irishfino
Summary: Iris and HR share an intimate moment in the Labs. A promise is sealed with a kiss.





	A Promise Written in Dust

                It’s a quiet night at S.T.A.R. Labs. No explosions, no rushing off for Kid Flash, no Vibing, and certainly no twin tornadoes running amuck. _Tornado Twins, that’s a good one_. No, the only noises of life within all of S.T.A.R. Labs are coming from the small engineering room shared by Cisco, Harry, and HR, though HR isn’t there to create, more to inspire, and, right now, he’s _inspiring_ Iris toward orgasm with his mouth. He always did have a way with his tongue. And, to be fair, he is working very hard on the work table. He loves his work. He loves the way Iris cards her hands through his hair as he nips, licks, and sucks at her supple flesh. He loves how she tastes on his tongue. He does not love the way he pulls him from between her legs – though he does enjoy her pulling his hair – when he knows she’s moments away from orgasm.

                He grumbles and pulls his head back willingly after a few seconds of catching his breath. She looks gorgeous like this: pussy glistening, thighs taut over his shoulders, pupils blown, lips parted, chest rising and falling as she pants.

                “You always stop me,” he huffs. He slides a hand from her thigh straight to her slick and waits. “I would gladly suffocate between your legs, Iris.”

                She huffs a laugh. “Would you really?”

                “Mm,” he hums. He slides a finger between her sweet lips before sliding it inside her. “I really would and I would die happy.”

                She shudders and bites her bottom lip. “And unsatisfied.”

                “Satisfaction, my dear Iris –” he says quietly. He curls his finger upward and smiles as she moans. –“is more than orgasming myself. It’s watching you arch your back as I fuck you. It’s hearing you moan and groan and watching you shift restlessly because you know, you _know_ what’s coming and you can’t wait because you’re so impatient. It’s knowing that _I’m_ the one doing that to you. _That_ , my dear Iris, brings me much more satisfaction than a simple orgasm ever could.”

                “Talk dirty to me,” she says, her voice caught between humor and pleasure.

                He gently removes her legs from his shoulders with his free hand. She whimpers softly, thinking he’s going to stop, but he stands and adds a second finger in one swift movement. He smiles as she moans and curls his fingers again.

                “There’s nothing dirty about it. My love for you is pure. I love you, Iris West. I have for some time now,” he says sincerely.

                She blinks a few times, clearly taken out of the moment.

                “HR, I – I don’t have a reply for that yet,” she says quietly.

                His smile widens and the skin around his eyes crinkles with joy. He gently cups her cheek with his free hand.

                “When you have one, I’ll be there.”

                He kisses her gently and seals his promise to her lips. As long as he’s alive, he’ll be there.


End file.
